1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content distributed over a communications network, and more particularly, to a content capability clearing house.
2. Background of Invention
The distribution and use of high quality, high definition, bandwidth intensive content over a communications network continues to grow in importance. For example, the distribution of video and flash-based content, including conferencing, over the Internet has seen explosive recent growth. The distribution of rich content occurs over wireless and wireline networks via the Internet and other types of data networks.
Existing content distribution architectures typically do not ensure QoS and are based on peer-to-peer networking. Furthermore, while some content distribution architectures refer to content brokers, these content brokers are providing a central content repository within a single network provider or with a peer network provider. They are not serving as content brokers that function as a clearinghouse between multiple service providers. More precisely, they do not serve as a facilitator to establish a network connection between an end user using one network provider and another network provider or content provider, such that the user can access content services at a particular QoS level.
For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No.: 2004/0148344, entitled Content Distribution Architecture, filed by Navar et al., (“Navar Patent Application”) discloses a cached media distribution system that employs the Internet. In the system disclosed within the Navar Patent Application, content is harvested and stored from multiple disparate sources. Navar Patent Application Abstract. Specifically, content is stored on distributed content servers and a content broker tracks where the content is stored. Id. at ¶48 In this case, when a request for a certain type of content is received, the content broker directs the requester to a content server, which has pre-arranged content—rather than to a network provider—with the appropriate QoS available at the appropriate cost. Id. at ¶54. Harvesting and storing pre-arranged content in the context of the overall Internet is simply not feasible, and would limit end users ability to access the wide diversity of content available over the Internet.
Furthermore, content providers want to ensure premium end user experiences when end users are using or viewing their content. Traditional content providers include entertainment and gaming providers. Additionally, enterprise content providers are increasingly using the Internet to provide business promotion content (e.g., video ads promoting the release of a new automobile), training, communications and conferencing services.
The vast majority of the time, when a user requests content, a number of network providers are involved in transmitting that content from the content provider to the end user. For example, when an end user accesses the PLAYHOUSE DISNEY website for interactive videos and games, the content may traverse network facilities operated by several network providers, such as Verizon, AT&T, and the like.
A best-effort Internet approach often does not provide an adequate quality of service (“QoS”) level for the distribution of rich content. Furthermore, content providers increasingly desire to prevent access to certain content. For example, a content provider supporting a pornographic website might want to more effectively screen youths from accessing pornographic videos for downloading than current approaches based on credit cards and the like. Furthermore, multi-protocol switching (“MPLS”) and other virtual private networks (“VPNs”) may be able to provide adequate solutions with respect to quality of service in situations where a single network provider supports the content transmission. However, MPLS and other VPN solutions are likely to be too complex and expensive to control content capability (e.g., quality of service or content screening) when multiple network providers are involved.
The existing solutions for providing end-to-end quality of service, and other content capabilities, where multiple network providers are involved in the content flow, require methods negotiated and implemented pair-wise between the network providers. Pair-wise methods become costly and complex with increasing number of network providers involved in global coverage of communications services.
For example, U.S. Published Patent Application No.: 2004/0139088, entitled Method for Achieving End-to-End Quality of Service Negotiations for Distributed Multi-Media Applications, filed by Mandato et al. (“Mandato Application”), discloses a framework for achieving dynamic end-to-end QoS negotiation and control coordination for distributed multimedia applications. The Mandato Application notes that “the establishment of a QoS-enabled communication session can be accomplished in a multi-step process, starting with negotiation of QoS aspects on an end-to-end basis.” Mandato Application at ¶92. The approach described in the Mandato Application requires each provider to negotiate with every other provider. As discussed above, such a pair-wise approach can quickly become cumbersome and inefficient.
What are needed are cost effective systems and methods for providing end-to-end rich content capabilities, such as quality of service and content screening, when multiple network providers are involved in the data path.